


Standing In Front of You

by marsakat



Series: Broken People, we're here to fix you (hospital AU) [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Graduate School, M/M, well this was supposed to be a twist on the hospital au but somehow this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is working on his Master's thesis,and it's probably super wrong to fall in love with your adviser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted on tumblr: half of the hospital au, josh is a world renowned (incredibly young) cardiologist known for his work in the prevention of heart disease, bla bla bla, and tyler is a 23 year old studying to work in a medical field and josh is honestly his idol

The culmination of Tyler’s Master’s degree in Public Health is developing a research project for his thesis.  Since this is the first time he’s ever done anything like that (and wow, welcome to the world of graduate-level research), he’s assigned a faculty adviser to guide him through the yearlong process.  Everyone in the program has to do it, and the other students that have completed their thesis talk at length about how the adviser can make the whole thing a nightmare.  Tyler prayed for a good adviser who would at the very least would be responsive and patient with his numerous questions.

When the department administrator finally sends him the name of his adviser, Tyler’s first guess is that the professor is probably super old because he has a bajillion letters after his name. He pictured a strict, bearded, Santa Claus-looking man with a whole bunch of degrees who would tear apart all of Tyler’s proposals, reject his data, and possibly not even know how to use email.

A quick Google search reveals that Tyler’s assumption was completely wrong, and he’s taken aback by how hot and young his adviser is in the various pictures from professional profiles and award ceremonies. But the relief that his adviser probably knew how the internet worked was quickly replaced by complete imitation of how damn successful he was.  Apparently Dr. Dun graduated high school and college very early, went to medical school and got a variety of other Master’s degrees. He was currently finishing his second PhD in Public Health to focus in preventative medicine. 

His research was completely focused in cardiovascular disease and population health, and Tyler read an article about some work he did in a developing country.  He couldn’t be much older than Tyler, but he was absolutely impressive.  Normally this would make Tyler feel inadequate, but this time he just wanted to meet this person.  So he drafted a quick introductory email outlining his background, educational and work experience, and academic interests.  Dr. Dun replied to him within the hour, setting up a meeting for later that week.

Tyler showed up early to the meeting, and knocked gently on the door to his office with no response.  He went into an absolute panic, pulling out his phone to check the email that he had the right time.  Granted it was still ten minutes before the scheduled time, and Tyler realized how it must be an imposition; Dr. Dun was probably really busy.  He hovered near the door, trying to look casual as people kept walking by. 

Finally, at 3pm sharp, Tyler whipped around at the footsteps to see a face he recognized from the Google search.

“Dr. Dun?”

“Oh! You must be my advisee!”  He pulled out one of his earbuds, and Tyler could hear the tinny sound of guitars.  He had noticed in the photos that Dr. Dun appeared to have earrings or something, but he clearly had his ears gauged, and his hair was dyed dark red on the top.  Tyler figured that he was probably so important, that he was able to look as unprofessional as he wanted.

“Yes.  I’m Tyler…Tyler Joseph.”

“Nice to meet you! Um, come on in,” he unlocked the door and gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

“Thank you so much for meeting with me, Professor,” Tyler placed his bag on the ground next to him, and Dr. Dun wheeled his chair to sit next to him.

“It’s weird enough to be called ‘Professor’ by the students in my classes, so if we’re going to be working together, please just call me Josh,” He settled into the chair, crossing his legs and looking Tyler over.  Tyler was trying to keep his leg from bouncing nervously.  “I’m going to be honest, you’re my first official advisee here, so I’m still trying to figure out how this all works.  So, um, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I work at a mental health crisis center nearby, and I have my Bachelor’s in Psychology.  So I want my thesis to focus on that, though I know that’s not your research interest.”

“That doesn’t matter.  I’m just here to help you, and hey, I like learning new things,” Josh grinned and his teeth were so white and shiny that Tyler was briefly dazzled. They talked for a while about ideas, and brainstormed the beginning of a research proposal.  Tyler’s nerves fell away since it was easy talking to Josh who was just so enthusiastic.

Tyler glanced around the office, trying to extricate details about Josh’s life; lots of pictures of what was presumably his family and several different cats.  He didn’t have a ring on his finger so Tyler assumed he was unmarried at the very least.  Tyler glanced at his watch, seeing that his class was about to start.

“I’ve actually got to go, but thanks! This made me a lot less nervous.”

“Glad to help!  I guess we’ll have another meeting soon after you have the proposal written.  Send it ahead by like, a week and we can go over critiques.  And email me if anything comes up or if you’ve got any questions.”

“Thanks, um, Josh.”  They stood and shook hands, Tyler noticing he’d rolled up his sleeve a little to reveal tattoos, and he almost swooned. 

* * *

From comparing advisers with other people working on their thesis, Tyler realized that Josh was way more involved than the others.  Maybe it was because he was new at it, but Tyler was grateful.  Josh was such a great resource, and they’d often meet up over coffee to discuss how Tyler’s project was progressing, and then they’d just start talking about other things. 

Tyler was definitely sure he had the best adviser, because he was significantly less freaked out than the rest of his classmates as the deadline approached. It seemed like Josh also felt invested in this thesis, and he’d text Tyler occasionally with thoughts and advice really  late at night.

(Tyler was also pretty sure he was in love with his adviser, but that could be Stockholm Syndrome of how closely the fate of his degree lay in Josh’s hands).

The day of his presentation to the Dean, Josh gave Tyler a pep talk in his office as he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown

“You got this!  You know the topic inside and out, so you’re going to rock this.”  Josh had his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. 

“I just want it to be over.  This has just taken so, so long.”

“I believe in you.  You’re going to be great.”

There was a brief moment where their faces were close, and Tyler looked deeply into Josh’s eyes.  His pupils flicked between Tyler’s and then drifted down to his lips.  All worries about the impending speech flew out of his head, because _oh my God, were they about to kiss?_  

Tyler would’ve been so okay with it.  Josh was the coolest person he’d ever met, and Tyler knew from their various conversations that he wasn’t straight.  Had he fantasized that their coffee meetings were dates?…yes. It just seemed so wrong though that Josh was technically his teacher, and there was no way that someone as academically renowned as he was would ever want to be with Tyler?

As if remembering who they both were, they moved apart, saying how they must have lost track of time.  Tyler shook the conflicting thoughts out of his head and went on to give the best presentation of his life. 

* * *

All of Tyler’s family attended graduation, cheering loudly when he won an award for his thesis.  Josh was there, smiling and waving as Tyler walked across the stage.  He even chased them down after the ceremony, and Tyler introduced him to his family who gave knowing winks to each other since Tyler had been talking about him a lot over the last year.

Josh pulled Tyler aside, “I just want you to know how proud I am of you.”

“You helped me so much!”  Tyler cuffed him on the arm.

“Nah, you were the one who put all the time and effort in.  Now I’ve just got to convince you to come back for your doctorate here.”

Tyler laughed, “I’m going to need some time to recuperate. Ask me again later.”

“Well, I just wanted to say.  I mean, you’ve graduated now,” Josh looked uncomfortable and started scuffing his shoe on the sidewalk, “Look, I, um haven’t really had much time for uh, dating since I’ve pretty much been married to my work.  But like, you’re really awesome and I think we get along really well.”

Tyler’s mouth was super dry and he had a pretty big idea of where this conversation was going.

“I hope this isn’t super inappropriate or puts you in an awkward position, but would you want to go out with me?  Like on an actual date?”  Josh bit his lip, and Tyler’s heart was beating out of his chest.  They were surrounded by people who were busy talking and congratulating each other, completely unaware that Tyler was pretty sure he was hallucinating this conversation.

“Wait, what?”  Tyler choked out.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.  I must’ve misinterpreted—” Josh turned bright red.

“No, no, no! I mean, yes! I will totally go on a date with you! I’m just…wow,” Tyler gaped for a little while, words not coming out.  Josh looked a bit confused. “I’m sorry, I just have no idea what to say besides I’m free on Thursday night and I know a great Italian restaurant to go to.”

Josh’s face broke into another blinding smile, “Sounds great.  I’ll pick you up at six.  We need to discuss furthering your research so maybe we’ll go to this cool jazz club I’ve been meaning to check out, afterward?”

“I dunno, I was thinking of getting a new adviser, so I’m going to need some convincing,” Tyler smiled back, ready for whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> shivermepickles/teeentyonepilots on tumblr. come prompt me!


End file.
